


Therianth

by Agent C (arh581958)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 69, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Dubious Ethics, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Parody, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Rut, Rut!Sex, STONY Bingo 2018, Stony - Freeform, Stony Fairytale Bingo 2018, anal penetration, challenge: bingo, challenge: fairy tale, omega!Tony, wolf!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: After Steve's hit by some weird alien magic-technology, Tony's faced with a literally beast! It's up to Tony to get his mate back.(Or: Shameless wolf!Steve getting it on with his human!Tony)





	Therianth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go Time!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912373) by [Agent C (arh581958)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C). 



> Been writing since I woke up. Will post this now before I start packing for the holidays. I'll reread and edit it after I'm done with my bingo card. 
> 
> **Warning** : Not Beta Read. Open to volunteers.  
> Also, bestiality. Don't like it? Hit the back button now. 
> 
> **Notes** : more ~~spoilery~~ tags below

“Where is he?”

Tony storms into the rage-room observation room much to Pepper’s surprise and Fury’s annoyance. Really, though? He programmed the whole damn tower so it, really, should be no surprise at all.

“Tony!”

“Stark.”

Pepper and Fury let out twin exclamations.

“You shouldn’t be here,” she chastises, one hand on her hip and the other on a communicator, undoubtedly ready to call for back-up at Fury’s command. “We got him in time. He’s stable. The MediBots are doing the tests now. They’ll let us know the results once they’ve finished the analysis. _Tony_ , really, you look like death warmed over. We’ve got this.”

Tony still shows no signs of leaving. His battered suit barely hangs onto his frame with frayed lines of wiring sticking out all over the place.

“That’s my _mate_ in there! Sorry, Pep, but if you expect me to sit this one out like the rest of the team then you’ve got another thing coming.” He can _feel_ Steve’s distress through the bond. His right gauntlet starts warming up, ready to blast right through the doors. It might be a stupid plan in the long-run but Tony’s inner omega screeches from the inside out.

Fury steps between Tony and the door. “Enough,” he declares, holding a hand up. “Cool your mittens Stark. I’ve got Steve’s consent form right here which is pretty goddamn stupid because not even the Academy can pull mates away. I do need you to sign this liability waiver form.”

Tony would have punched Fury’s last good eye if he isn’t in a hurry.

“Give it.”

He signs the thing in a flurry.

“Tony, you _can’t_!” Pepper complains, covering her mouth with her hands. “Steve’s—you saw how he was—Steve’s not Steve. He’s—he’s a beast!”

Fury examines the things—just to be an asshole—then nods, pulling out a spare access card like he’d been expecting this exact scenario to happen.

“Bastard,” Tony snatches the card with a mutter.

“Excuse you?”

Tony straightens up. “I mean, uh, thank you, Director Fury, sir.”

“Sir,” Pepper cuts in again, “You can’t let him—”

“—I just did, Ms. Potts.” Fury tells her, before turning to Tony once more. “Go save our Captain, Stark. You’re the only omega for the job.”

To that, Tony gives Fury a two-fingered salute. “Don’t get cocky, Nicky. I’m doing this for Steve not you or the stars and stripes. Iron Man may be look out for the world but mine is behind those vibranium reinforced doors.”

A loud _woosh_ cuts off whatever Fury or Pepper retort next. Then, Tony’s engulfed by the strong scent of _rutting_ alpha—his alpha, his inner omega happily reminds him—yet there’s no Steve inside the disastrous cylindrical room. Pieces of Steve’s tattered suit lay in the middle of the floor, cowl ripped beyond repair and what may be stretchy strips of Steve’s pants.

Tony curses under his breath. Pepper may have been onto something.

“Steve?”

An animalistic growl answers him, then more of the pungent scent wafts from above.

Tony looks up just to catch a glimpse red-alpha eyes before the it drops from the ceiling, trapping him—a literally beast. Steve’s body is somewhat half-morphed into a wolf-like human hybrid. Though he remains exactly as tall and as broad, golden blond fur cover his whole body, his finger end with claws, and everything above his shoulders resemble a wolf—snout, and all.

A lesser man would be scared, but not Tony.

“Hey, there you are, little alpha,” he coos affectionately to his mate. Where Steve’s hairline normally starts, a velvety pair of ears stand in alert. A small puff of air releases when he disengages the gauntlets. Tony then winds his hands behind them, fingers delicately stroking the new cartilage. “Why were you hiding?”

“Can’t—can’t hurt you, Tony,” Steve’s voice sounds gravelly, “Promised not to hurt you. I don’t—I don’t trust myself like this. I’m a monster.”

Tony projects all the love he feels for the alpha in a small smile. “No monster here, doll, just my little alpha.”

“Heavens, Tony, I _need_ …”

“What do you need, babe?” Tony asks, moving his hands to cup Steve’s wolf-like jaw. “Anything. Fuck, Steve, you know I’ll do anything for you. Just tell me.”

Instead of answering, Steve presses down his tented pants with a shameful whimper. It makes Tony laugh because—yes, despite the grotesque change in outer appearance—Steve’s still so very _Steve_.

“Don’t laugh,” Steve grouses quietly. If he were human, Tony bets that he’ll be pouting.

Tony smooths his hand down Steve’s snout, still grinning. “I can damn well laugh when I want to. Now, don’t be a grouch and spoil my fun. I think it’s endearing.”

Steve growls again and his claws scratch the metal floor beside Tony’s head.

Tony gives in and kisses his prideful mate on the nose-snout. “Well, is it the aphrodisiac or just me then?” Steve’s long thick wolf-tongue licks sloppily along Tony’s neck as a response, covering the omega in the alpha’s slobber.  

“Alright, calm down, little alpha,” he says with a chuckle, squirming underneath Steve to get at his boots. He curses the fact that he still hasn’t upgraded the auto-release functions yet. “Let me get out of the gear first, okay?” Stubborn Steve stayed solid above him. “Babe, come on, _Steve_ , help me help you out here.”

With a whine, the alpha’s ears drop and he eventually backs off.

Tony takes the time to note the damage on his mate. Steve looks worse for wear but all the injuries from the battle have healed. Perhaps it’s the serum or this new wolf-form has helped his healing ability heal even faster, but Tony’s sure the large slash on Steve’s uniform used to be a deep-gash.

Once the thrusters are off, Steve’s on him again. This time with intent. His jaws gnaw at Tony’s spandex under-suit like it personally insulted him. It rips loudly under his front incisors. The damp silky boxers follow until Tony’s bear before his mate’s gleaming alpha-red eyes.

Cold hair rushes up his body, making him shiver. Tony scrambles to back-crawl onto Steve’s discarded clothing, desperate for something to shield his back from the cold metallic floor.

Steve notices it quickly. Instead of retaliating, he heaves Tony by the waist using one arm and onto his back.

“Fuck!” Tony clambers for purchase, hands clutching onto Steve’s fluffy blond fur. He feels the magmatic heat emanating from Steve’s body through the fur. The deep-seated simmer inside Steve’s veins must be similar to Tony’s when in heat.

When the make-shift nest is done, Steve drops down onto it and let Tony climb down. He tugs Tony down onto their mixes tattered clothing with a nip to Tony’s leg, tail wagging excitedly.

Tony chuckles. “You’re normally a big puppy but not it’s like you’re this enormous gigantic wolf-puppy. It shouldn’t be funny. Really, it shouldn’t… but it’s adorable. So, how’d you want me, doll? On my back or on my knees presenting for you?”

Steve nudges Tony with his snout.

Tony takes it as a cue to lie down. The nest helping little against the bitter-coldness of the floor. For a second, Steve’s eyes momentarily return to blue and looks at Tony apologetically.

“It’s nothing, babe, just a little cold,” He confesses, failing for nonchalance at a shiver gives him away.

Steve isn’t happy with the white lie. “What did I say about lies?”

The hurt in his gravelly voice hit Tony dead-center.

“Sorry, I just—” Tony bites his lip, “—I _know you_. You’re probably up to the brim with lust and yet you’re still holding back because you care so much! _Steve_ , I don’t like seeing you in pain.”

Amazingly, Steve’s eyes remain their natural color. His whole posture softens as he crawls over Tony on all-fours.

“It’s is painful,” Steve confesses solemnly with those big blue wolf eyes looking straight into Tony’s soul. Tony swear he can hear the small smile in the tone. “But, it’s going to be more painful if I accidentally hurt you, Tony, my mate, my omega. I’d rather die than cause you pain.”

“Don’t say that!” Tony slaps his hands on either side of Steve’s face, shocking the alpha. “Don’t—don’t say that. It’s not funny. We’re avengers. The reality that one of us might not come back from a mission—is too fucking real so don’t say it, _Steven_. From this moment on, I’m not allowing you to say anything like that. Got it, winghead?”

“Alright,” Steve agrees with a chuckle, once more licking up and down Tony’s neck neat the mating bite. “Now, come here, you need to be prepped.”

“I can—woah!” Tony’s world tumbles a one-eighty.

Steve lies down on their nest with Tony above him, shielding the omega from the cold using his body. He maneuvers Tony horizontally so that has full-access to the Tony’s plump backside—and the succulent source of Tony’s nectar.

“Steve, fuck.” Tony’s fingers dig into Steve’s furry thigh, nails catching onto the remaining material of Steve’s uniform. A large tent strains the flexible vibranium protective cup. It’s where Steve smells the strongest. “You’re literally about to poke a hole through your suit!”

In retaliation, Steve spreads Tony’s cheeks wide and goes to town.

“Fuck!” Tony gasps, back curving on instinct. “It’s—fuck, Steve, your tongue—it’s long—!” and, it’s going in.

One of Steve’s favorite things in the world is Tony’s slick. That being said, this isn’t the first time that the alpha’s indulged in his mate’s natural nectar. He’ll eat Tony out at every chance he gets.

This time, though, Tony feels that talented tongue goes deeper inside him than ever before. Steve’s paw-like hands have him baring everything. His ass becomes slicker with every wipe of Steve’s tongue across his greedy hole.

It’s a biological urge as well as a personal preference. Alphas _need_ their omegas fluids to stay strong and healthy. Steve, with the super soldier serum in his veins, needed Tony even more. Tony wants all of it.

“Steve,” he pants, the heady scent going into his head. The omega inside him takes charge. Tony unbuckles the vibranium clasps then tugs down the material, whining pathetically when the reinforced fabric stays resistant. “Fuck, fuck it!”

Steve shoves one hand-claw down and swipes the fabric with ease, helping Tony tear it away. Then, Tony pounces like a man-starved, marveling at his mate’s transformed cock. It’s even bigger than normal-Steve and normal-Steve is enormous.

“Fuck, babe,” Tony moans, grinding his cock into which ever part of Steve it can reach. “You’ve gotten even bigger! How am I going to fit all this inside? You’re going to wreak me.” He works his hands up the slick cock then down to the hairy testicles. The tell-tale signs of Steve’s on-coming knot swells at the base. Tony kisses it, making Steve shudder.

“Tony, don’t tempt me.” Steve nips at Tony’s ass-cheek.

Tony retaliates by kicking him on the shoulder.

“Tony—damn!”

It’s Steve’s turn to whimper and moan at Tony tries his best to shove the added girth into his mouth. The tip barely fits. He needs to hold the rest of it between his palms. His concentration is shot though because Steve’s tongue eats him out like he’s a 5-star buffet. A thick fog clouds his mind until he’s only acutely aware that he’s slobbering all over his alpha’s cock.

Steve flips them over again. The clothes are thankfully warm to Tony’s touch after absorbing some of Steve’s heat. He towers over Tony—in all his half-wolfish glory, radiating with power. His gaze darkens. Eyes transform into dark red once more as the lust takes over.

Tony doesn’t flinch as Steve’s alpha-red eyes stare down at him. Never will be feel fear in front of Steve. It’s just love. They’re irreversibly synced. He feels the deep-seated _need_ gnawing inside Steve’s core. He hefts up his legs, pulls his cheeks open, then coyly looks up at his mate.

Steve growls at the display, ears up and tail wagging even faster.

“I’m a fucking mess,” Tony mocking laments. His fingers move an inch closer to his softened hole. “Going to need you to fill this up, babe.” One hand caresses up towards his belly, and his mouth speaks the words his been holding in. “Get my belly nice and full until my tits leak.”

Steve’s ears twitch at the realization. He pounces, long jaw nipping and sucking hickeys all over Tony’s chest until he settles on a nipple.

Tony wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders and draws his mate in. “Come on, babe, just fuck me already. I can smell it. I can feel it. I _know_ how much you want me—” he licks at the inner cartilage of Steve’s wolf-ears then whispers, “I know how much you want puppies.”

It’s a dirty trick.

The last of Steve’s sanity snaps.

Tony’s lower half go high up, legs held in the air by Steve’s hands on his thighs. He thanks Jesus, Mary, Joseph, and all the angels and saints that their gym routine keeps him flexible. That though rapidly evaporates. The large blunt head of Steve’s cock kisses his hole once, twice, before steadily pushing in.

He feels himself open-up to the intrusion.

“God _damn_ ,” he breathlessly moans, hands clutching the torn clothes underneath him. A shiver travels up, from the base of his spine to his neck. Goosebumps rise on his arms and legs along with every single body hair. The pressure becomes so intense—almost too intense—as he’s stretched wide to fit Steve’s unbelievable girth.

“Tony.”

Steve licks his silent apologies all over Tony’s skin. He nips, licks, and sucks every inch of skin that he can reach until finally settling on lapping at Tony’s dusky brown nipple again.

Then, Tony shudders for a whole different reason. His hands fly to the back of Steve’s head. He hauls the alpha down, literally, by the ears, keeping Steve at his tits. The earlier mental image he painted on his head haunts him behind closed eyes— _it’s Steve and him and their tiny bundle of joy lounging in the Malibu house_.

Maybe with Steve there, they can make that shell of a mansion into a home.

Tony loves the feeling of being suckled on—almost like—

“—Steve!” He yells in a rush, urgently tugging his alpha by the ears.

With the mouth on his nipple gone, the stretch in his ass becomes noticeable once more and he flinches at the discomfort. Steve’s sharp eyes sees it. He begins to withdraw, but Tony traps him hands curling into his ears.

“Don’t more,” Tony grits out, closing his eyes. He forces himself to relax. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. This is Steve. Steve will never hurt him. Just—just relax. He says the mantra over and over again but the pressure still won’t ease. His entre body’s alight with fire. Then, that’s when he notices it again.

“I’m leaking.” He opens his eyes. There’s something white and shiny coating the bottom furs of Steve’s jaw. “Fuck,” Tony groans, finally aware of the ache in his nipples. “Shit, fuck, I’m—”

“—perfect,” Steve finishes for him. “It’s slightly thicker than your slick but still as sweet, Tony.”

The hot blush rushes down Tony’s neck.

“You’re enjoying this, you—you—asshole!” His hands move down to cup his sore nipples, hiding it from his mate’s eyes. “Figures… just figures that you have a breeding kink too. Or is that the wolf talking, Steve?”

Steve ruffles his head. “Maybe both. I just know that—” he leans in and noses Tony’s hands away, “—you’re the perfect omega for me, Tony. Are you okay? Can I move?”

Tony relents. “Yeah,” he says, nodding shakily, “Just—uhm, slow? You’re kind of bigger than normal with your alpha wolf-dick there, slick. Going to need a few minutes to get used to it.”

“Okay,” Steve’s chuckles heartily. He leans back down, licking Tony’s face, neck, and chest again. “A bit of warning, though, I’m only half-in.”

Tony feels a little faint upon hearing that. He’s already so full. How can there possibly be more? He won’t be able to take it.

“Yes, you will,” Steve assures, because maybe Tony said the last part aloud. “You’re perfect, my Tony. I know you can take it. You’re built for this. You’re built for me. Relax and let me breed you then our pups can taste your milk.” He ends the sentence by turning his attention to Tony’s nipple, and resuming his suckling.

Tony gasps. Now that he’s aware, he can _feel_ the milk coming out of him. It’s new. It’s lewd. It’s the hottest thing since heat sex. Well, technically, Steve was in rut but it feels so damn good that Tony’s back in his floaty headspace once more.

Steve knows just how to touch him and _tease_ him.

“More,” Tony starts to beg, nipples tight and chest heaving. “Babe, give me your big fat knot. Breed me up. Fill me with pups.”

Steve never disappoints. He lets go of Tony’s legs in favor of holding Tony by the hips. Then, he amps his pace, using the new hold as leverage to pull Tony towards him.

Tony shakes with it. He feels Steve’s cock breach him to the core. It might be in a literal sense because there’s strong pressure the base of his stomach. When he looks down, there’s a slight bump above his groin. His hand pushes down on it experimentally, making Steve his.  

“Tony, don’t tease.”

“I’m not,” Tony answers truthfully as he presses again. “I just—I just can’t believe this is you, babe. All the way up here. I’m going to get knocked-up for sure.”

Steve snarls again. He pulls out, flips them over, then dives back in. This time, Tony’s seated on his lap facing away. He wraps his arms around Tony’s middle and leans in to nuzzle the back of Tony’s neck, licking it.

“That’s right. That’s me,” he whispers conspiratorially, “We’re going to make baby, Tony. Lots of babies named Stephanie and Antonia, Edward and Grant. Maybe one Peter.”

Tony snorts at the last three names. “Edward, Grant, and Peter are a no-no, please. Just no. Please stop talking about disgusting boys’ names because I’m going to go soft in a good way. Let’s think of boy names another time, babe.”

Steve tightens his hold with a nod. “Hang on.”

“Tch,” Tony laughs, “I’ve got nothing to hang-on to!”

“Here.” Steve takes Tony’s arms and wraps it behind his neck so that Tony’s arched forward.

Tony leans into the pose, tilting his neck up as an offering. He lets his alpha take the lead, moving him at will, plunging that big alpha cock inside his belly, and toying with his nipples. Steve does all that like it’s the easiest thing in the world. Well, perks of having a super boyfriend as a mate, Tony supposes.

The angle drives Steve’s cock against his sweet spot.

Tony starts to see spots not long after.

“Steve, Steve, Steve,” he calls out with abandon as Steve fucked him harder and deeper. “Babe, babe, baby, alpha, sugar, doll, fuck, I’m going to shoot. Touch me. Please, Steve touch me.”

Steve’s pace stutters. “But—my claws, Tony. I—”

Tony grabs Steve by the fur and pulls down hard, snarling. “I said touch my fucking cock, Rogers. That’s a fucking order from your omega.” Steve’s ears drop in submission. Tony lets go, face softening. “Babe, please, touch me. I’m going to fucking blow.”

It takes only the rough pad of Steve’s paw brushing over Tony’s tip. Tony starts coming in thick white spurts, ending with it dribbling down the underside of his cock. His muscles flutter and pulse. Steve’s massive cock slips inside with barely any sound.

They both groan at their connection.

Steve starts to cum inside Tony. It’s bountiful and plenty. He doesn’t stop until Tony’s stomach bulges from the weight of it, and yet he remains hard.

Tony rubs his distended belly in a haze.

“God, you’re insufferable,” he says humorously, then looks up to kiss the underside of Steve’s jaw. “It’s okay. You can continue. I can—ahh, ahh—I can go again in the third, maybe fourth round. Just—just do the heavy lifting for a bit? My whole body feels like jelly. God you’re a beast in the sack!”

“Whatever you wish, sweetheart,” Steve whispers tenderly to his ear.

On the fifth, maybe sixth round, Tony finally feels human arms wrap around his waist to pull him close and only then does he drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags:  
> > Dubious Consent - due to Steve being hit my something, turning him into a wolf-like beast. They're technically mated though... but I just thought it'd be better to put the tag up there. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Fill for the following;  
> > Fairytale: Beauty and the Beast  
> > Bingo: Aphrodisiacs
> 
>  **Notes** : This is a one-shot PWP for now.Got like 5 days to write 4 more fanfics. Hot damn! 
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun). 
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
